Arcas
|master=Akira |jspirit=アルカス |class=Archer |alignment=Lawful Good |phantasm=A |strength=B |endurance=D |agility=A |mana=B |luck=D |cskill1=Independent Action |cskill1value=A |cskill2=Magic Resistance |cskill2value=C |skill1=Charisma |skill1value=C |skill2=Clairvoyance |skill2value=B |skill3=Divinity |skill3value=B |np1=Ursa Minor |np1target=Anti-Divine |np1rank=E-A++ |np2=Arcadia |np2target=Barrier |np2rank=C }} |qualclasses = Archer, Lancer | height = 190 cm | weight = 71 kg | gender = Male | hairc = Black | eyec = Blue | birthp = Greece | bday = Unknown | bloodt = Unknown | armament = Bow, Arrow | likes = Hunting | dislikes = War | talent = Unknown | enemy = None | imagecol = Green }} Arcas,（アルカス, Arukasu) also known as Archer of White ("白"のアーチャー, Shiro no Āchā), is the Archer-class Servant of Akira in the 100th Secret Holy Grail War. Profile Identity Archer of White's true identity is Arcas, one of the demigod in Greek Mythology. He was the son of Zeus and Callisto. Callisto was a nymph of Artemis, thus she would not be with anyone but Artemis. Zeus, wanted her to be his lover, cunningly disguised himself as Artemis and seduced Callisto. The child resulting from their union was called Arcas. As soon as he was born, his mother was changed into a bear by the vengeful Hera. He would have suffered the same fate as his mother, had Zeus not hidden Arcas in an area of Greece that would come to be called Arcadia, in his honor. He lived safety for a while until one day, during a feast at the court of King Lycaon, who was also his maternal grandfather, he was seized, cut into pieces and served up as a mixed grill dinner. While the legend stated the motive was to test the divinity of Zeus, the true reason was to revenge against Zeus for the tragedy happened on his daughter, Callisto. Zeus restored Arcas to life and then angrily turned King Lycaon into a werewolf. He also killed his fifty other sons with lightning bolt, only one named Nyctimus was restored to life by the intervention of Gaia. After Nyctimus died, Arcas succeeded him as the new king of Arcadia and country's greatest hunter. One day when Arcas went hunting in the woods, he came across his mother. Seeing her son after so long, she went forth to embrace him. Not knowing that the bear was his mother, he went to kill her with an arrow. Zeus, taking pity upon the two, decided to avert the tragedy and put them both up in the heavens, and their constellations are now referred to as Ursa Major and Ursa Minor, the big and little bears. When Hera heard of this, she became so angry that she asked Tethys to keep them in a certain place, so that the constellations would never sink below the horizon and receive water. Finally understood everything from his mother, the confused child decided to avenge his mother by killing both Zeus and Hera. The distance between Ursa Minor and Mount of Olympus was very far, so far to the point where Hera couldn't reach. Despite knowing this and the fact that leaving Ursa Minor would cost his immortality, Arcas chose to path of revenge. The rest of the story was unknown, but it was confirmed that he died at some point due to the fact that he was able to be summoned by the Grail. Category:Characters Category:Servants